<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are my heart, just like i am yours by Legends_of_Entity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229901">you are my heart, just like i am yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_of_Entity/pseuds/Legends_of_Entity'>Legends_of_Entity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death In Dream, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_of_Entity/pseuds/Legends_of_Entity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kimiko faces her worst nightmare. she could never lose frenchie. never.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Female | Kimiko/The Frenchman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you are my heart, just like i am yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kimiko walks down a long, dark hallway. An eerie silence fills the air, broken only by the sound of her footsteps. The ceiling lights flicker ominously. Something isn’t right, and she knows it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she hears the click of a switch, and before she can determine where the sound came from, the lights go out, and she’s flooded by darkness. She stops walking for a moment, and crouches low to the ground, trying to pick up any other noises with her Compound V enhanced senses. She can’t hear anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, the lights come back on. Kimiko looks back up, and standing in front of her is a figure dressed in black armor, his face hidden behind a faceless mask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black Noir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembers the last time she fought him. It had not ended well for her, but the reason she jumped into that fight to begin with was Frenchie. Frenchie, the first person in a long time who saw her in a different way than everyone else, who saw past her lethal abilities and her murderous demeanor. The first person who truly cared for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew her name, but he also had another name for her, one he used quite often: </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon coeur.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She never found out what it meant, but it was something about the way he said it, the gentleness in his voice, that made her feel warm and bubbly whenever she heard it. It made her feel special.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made her feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she’d always made sure to stay close to Frenchie, to protect him just as he had always protected her, even rewarding him with a rare gift she rarely gave others-- her smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now, Black Noir standing right in front of her means that if he had found her, that would mean that Frenchie --as well as the others-- would be in danger. That was something she couldn’t let happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She crouches low on all fours again and growled, ready to fight. Black Noir pulls out two gleaming blades, and for a moment, Kimiko feels a jolt of fear rush through her-- those were identical to the knives that he had used when they first fought, the knives that had nearly killed her. Not a lot of weapons others used were capable of doing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she takes a deep breath, and regains her composure. Maybe this time, she’ll win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment passes. Neither one of them moves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she pounces right at the black-clad figure, her hands making contact with his breastplate, before they tear right through, and into his flesh. Black Noir lets out a strangely distorted scream of agony as he hit the ground, with Kimiko’s lethal hands still embedded in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kimiko doesn’t waste another second. She tears her hands right out of his chest, sending a shower of blood, flesh and black fragments everywhere. Then, she brings her fists down again, not even flinching when the second splash of gore splatters over her face. And again. And again. And again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loses count of how many times she’s hit him when she finally stops and looks down at Black Noir. He’s spluttering, gasping for breath, and bleeding all over the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s finished, and Kimiko knows it, giving a vicious yet triumphant growl. She’s beaten him. It feels so good, to have finally caught up with him, to have finally given him what he deserves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Black Noir reaches up with a shaking hand and grabs her shoulder. She snarls, and raises a hand, ready to finish him off--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mon coeur...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kimiko freezes. What did he just call her? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights go off again, but this time, only for a moment. When they come back on, Black Noir is no longer the one dying on the floor in front of her, grasping her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s Frenchie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s lying there bleeding, eyes wild, coughing up blood, and the same brutal wounds that Kimiko saw on Black Noir, are now on him. Her eyes widen as the snarl disappears from her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She immediately drops down next to Frenchie, holding him in her arms. Letting out deep, shuddering breaths of horror, Kimiko shakes her head slowly. She can’t believe what’s happened, what she’s done to him. She cups Frenchie’s face in her bloody hands, silently pleading with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she voices in her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, stay with me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This couldn’t be happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t lose him, she couldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kimiko quickly moves her hands to Frenchie’s chest, trying to stop the bleeding, but it’s no use-- there are too many wounds, and he’s losing too much blood, all of which is flowing out past her fingers, no matter where she tries to block it, or how much pressure she applies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The awful truth hits her like a punch to the face: he’s going to die, and there’s nothing she can do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frenchie’s hand comes up and touches her cheek, causing her tear-filled eyes to meet his eyes, soft and gentle. “It’s okay, mon coeur,” he whispers, as he smiles that warm, reassuring smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kimiko remembers that smile from when he had first offered to help her, in that electronics store months ago, when he had reached out with his hand --without a weapon in it-- and offered to help her. It was a smile that seemed to tell her “everything’s okay”, and only he could truly make her believe that, just by smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Frenchie gives his last breath, closes his eyes and goes still. She shakes him once. No response. She shakes him again. Still nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. No, no, no…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s dead. He’s dead, and she killed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears pour down her face while she hugs his body, burying her face in his chest as her body shakes with sobs. She throws her head back and lets out a voiceless scream of anguish and grief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s gone. She’s lost him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forever.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kimiko sits up in bed with a gasp. Her heart is beating so fast that she can hear it in her head. She looks around the room, and recognises the small motel room she had been staying in for a few weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she’s trying to catch her breath, the second occupant of the bed sits up next to her, and as she turns to see Frenchie’s face, it takes all of her willpower to stop herself from crying in relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s okay; it was all a dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mon coeur, are you okay?” he asks her. Looking at the expression of utmost concern etched onto his face, Kimiko’s never wanted to have her voice this much, to tell him about her nightmare, to tell him how much he means to her...how much she loves him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she can’t. So she gives him a warm smile, and slowly puts her arms around his shoulders before gently pulling him back down with her, as their heads touch the pillows once more. She keeps her eyes locked with his, and gently caresses his cheeks with her fingers. Frenchie smiles back, as he returns her embrace, pulling her closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snuggling against Frenchie’s chest, Kimiko smiles contently as she feels herself drifting off once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She echoes one last thought in her mind to Frenchie before she falls asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah sorry my writing kinda sucked but i still hope you enjoyed it tho.</p><p>p.s. if they hurt my precious babies in s2 (including their relationship) in ANY way, i will riot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>